marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Iron Man Armor
Model 7 I think the model 7 armor lack the blue shading, the old image had it but the eyes color was wrong, now the eyes are right but the color is wrong since in most of its appearances the stealth armor had the blue shading on (Vaniks (talk) 20:11, April 8, 2018 (UTC)). :It's explained in the notes section of the armor's page that the armor technically has no blue at all. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 20:16, April 8, 2018 (UTC) ::Understood, i only pointed it out since whenever the armor makes a cameo it does mantain the blue shading. Same goes for the games, even though not canon to the main universe. Thing is we know it was supposed to be black thanks to a BTS information, still in-universe the times it was portrayed as a total black armor are very few.Vaniks (talk) 22:19, April 8, 2018 (UTC) :::Those instances can be considered propagation of error. I mean, in the Fixer specifically denotes that Iron Man is wearing a black armor. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 23:48, April 8, 2018 (UTC) ::::The armor is black in both cases. But the blue "reflection" on the armor was maintained over the years that i think we could assume it is part of the armor. Btw i really appreciate what you did and keep doing for the Armor's page, this wiki have a lot to thank you for. Vaniks (talk) 07:10, April 9, 2018 (UTC) :::::You are right in that regard, and I was originally hesitant when I first added that image. However, I feel it's a case comparable to the Iron Man Armor Model 42, whose original design has a dinstinct helmet, but due to Greg Land's artwork from the early issues of Iron Man, many artists have drawn it with a helmet similar to the Iron Man Armor MK III from the MCU to the point that's even how the armor appeared in Marvel Heroes Omega, Marvel Puzzle Quest and Marvel End Time Arena. I thought that displaying the armor as it's meant to look like would help break the perpetuation of the misconception that it's plain blue. :::::Also, thank you very much for the compliment. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 18:49, April 9, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Well, i think we can close the argument by saying that Land is a hack and maybe opening it again when something official will come out on that side (i don't think it should be plain blue either btw, what i meant was the "reflection" should have been blue instead of white)Vaniks (talk) 20:15, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Addition to the page So this time i decided to ask about it here before actually changing the page. I was wondering if the following suits should be on the list or not: 1: Teen Tony other suit, since the second one is already there 2: The S.K.I.N Armor prototype or Mk I, actually used for a couple of issue before the "standard" one, the changes between the two suits are substantial enough i think 3: Before the actual Anti-Radation armor (Model 26) there are 2 other armors seen in TIH vol 2 #72, again prototypes (but it wouldnt be the first time they made it into the list) one used by Banner (which is then used by Stark to fight the Hulk) the other by Stark. Now those also appears later and they are both featured in the 4 covers for the arc "Big Things" of the book, that goes from the issue 71 to the issue 74. Funny enough those two had more screen time in that arc than the Model 26 itself. If i can get the greenlight on those, i'll proceed with procuring the images and maybe the articles for those since the wiki lack it (but maybe you guys talked about this already) ofc after carefully re-reading the arc to be sure.Vaniks (talk) 15:47, April 12, 2018 (UTC) :Based on what I know of the handbook crew's Iron Man Armor numbering process, they don't regard prototype suits as different armor for the most part. It's likely they are regarded as earlier Marks of the same Model, with the final version being the final Mark (in a similar vein to the Gold Armor being Model 1 MK III). As for Teen Tony's first armor, I think it's very likely the handbook crew didn't want to bother with it, since it was introduced as an already-existing armor that was simply in storage and it'd be hard to pin-point between which Models it could've been created. The armor is essentially like the rest of the unidentified suits that appear in the background of many Halls of Armor. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 17:23, April 12, 2018 (UTC) :: I don't think is fair to not keep count of the unnumbered armor just for the Manual, stuff can be neglected, the manual team can be wrong too. :: Maybe a spacial section for the suits without a number? :: Anyways the armors from the story arc "Big Things" are not background or one-shot armors (i.e. the loads of MCU easter eggs whenever there are armors in the background) but rather they are the armors used by Tony in that story. Those are the covers btw: Incredible Hulk Vol 2 71.jpg Incredible Hulk Vol 2 72.jpg Incredible Hulk Vol 2 73.jpg Incredible Hulk Vol 2 74.jpg :: As i said i'll respect whatever your opinion on the matter will be, that's why i haven't touched or uploaded anything that could turn out to be completly useless for the wiki Vaniks (talk) 18:30, April 12, 2018 (UTC) :::I know those suits used in Big Things aren't one-shots. We can cover them, by regarding them as Marks of the Model 26. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 19:02, April 12, 2018 (UTC) :::: OK, i'll upload as much panels with those armor as i can then. I'll name them mark I and II arbitrarily since it really isnt clear, feel free to change it ::::EDIT: The uploaded the pics but again, my numbering of the MKs might not be right, in fact the one i called "mk II" was already being used by Tony Stark during the time the one i named "mk I" was still in development (the only reason i called this last one "mk I" this the fact that it is the first to appear)Vaniks (talk) 19:41, April 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::: So as i said i uploaded everything i had for the missing suits. Now last question: Since we don't want to mess with the numbering of the IM Manual, wouldn't be good to have a section for the armors without a number? I don't think it's fair to leave designs out, i agree that we have to follow the official numbering but i think we should take care of the more obscure designs too, even if the Manual Team have removed them, we can do better as a Wiki. Let me know and thanks for your time Vaniks (talk) 10:15, April 16, 2018 (UTC) ::::::I had in mind creating a subpage to this article that detailed minor unnumbered suits. In a similar way to pages like Manhattan/Residents or Hive (Poisons) (Earth-17952)/Members, for example. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 17:11, April 16, 2018 (UTC) ::::::: That's great. Can i be of some help? Vaniks (talk) 19:36, April 16, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::It won't be a while until I can personally work on that page since I'm currently on hiatus on my project to read all of Iron Man's comics and overhaul the articles related to his suits. You can go ahead if you want to. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 20:35, April 16, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::: I can try. Just one thing: The layout of the page have to be like this or like this? ::::::::::I think the former makes the most sense. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 21:02, April 16, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::::By the former I was referring to this one. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 21:34, April 16, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ouch, that's fine i'll modify the one i already did Vaniks (talk) 21:38, April 16, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::::::Did the summary for the first subject, i'll start the others tomorrow. If there is something wrong please tell me (for some reason i can't get rid of an error message). EDIT: Problem solved, i'm slowly getting hold of this Vaniks (talk) 22:02, April 16, 2018 (UTC) So this is the page. It was my first attempt and i tried to mimic the page you gave me as an example at my best. Let me know if something is wrong. Vaniks (talk) 08:41, April 17, 2018 (UTC) :Good job, but I think some of those suits don't necessarily belong in the list. The Model 19 Prototype can be covered in Iron Man Armor Model 16, the same with the suits that predeceed Iron Man Armor Model 26 (which we agreed can be considered prototypes of the final armor). Iron Metropolitan has its own article in Troy (Mandarin City), and as we previously established, it's not a suit per se. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 17:14, April 17, 2018 (UTC) :: Yes but i thought to extend the list to the prototypes too or otherwise the page would have been, well, literally just Teen Tony's Armor xD That's why is was careful enough to say on the top of the article that the list is "prototypes, projects and suits". As for the Model 26's prototypes the only reason i didn't named them "prototypes" is because in the story in which they appear they are never called that way and i didn't wanted to put false info in the page even if they can pretty much be considered prototypes as i written in their summary. As the matter of Troy, i remembered you wanted to put those kinds of "mechas" (like the satelite armor) in another category, so i thought i might as well put it in the list since it is, in the end, just an hulkbuster on steroids. I really wanted to make justice to the more obscure armors in this visual list, i had already in mind to add more information in their respective pages since some of them are approximative, but we can link those pages and have the summary on the list anyways, the same way the Iron Man Armor page is a visual list linked to the single pages of the Models. I always try to be a completist, so if someone searched on the wiki for a specific design he could find it easily, listed like the "official" ones. So for how i see it is a good idea to have them all listed in a page. That being said, the decision is your ADour but please don't crush my dreams xDVaniks (talk) 18:31, April 17, 2018 (UTC) :::(I've tonned down the padding for readability) The purpose of the page should be to list those armors that are strictly unnumbered. All of those prototypes and earlier versions of a suit should fall into the article of the main armor from that Model series. If all you want is for those suits to be noticed, I can add them in the page in a similar way to how Model 1, Model 13, Model 37, Model 45 and Model 51 are all listed twice because they have more than one version. I'll do it but it will take me time until I get to them. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 01:32, April 18, 2018 (UTC) ::::Sure that would be great. I edited the page btw, leaving only Teen Tony. I'll spread the info on the other versions on their respective pages, thanks for the support ADour! Vaniks (talk) 07:05, April 18, 2018 (UTC) :::::No problem. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 14:45, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Missing Armor Unless I missed them, the Godkiller Mk2 isn't listed here, nor is the Ziran armor he wore (idr is this was main continuity or not). Of similar note, the Uru armor from fear itself is almost missing. Not sure if it's counted or not but Galactus Busting armor from Marvel vs Capcom 3 as well. --Heartlesslove93 21:08, December 22, 2019 (UTC) :I originally didn't list the Godkiller MK II because I didn't consider it an Iron Man Armor per se, but on second look I think it would be probably better to assign it an "Iron Man Armor Model XX" designation and include it in this page. As for the Ziran Armor, the suit is from Earth-90266, and one of the reasons it's not in this page is because it unfortunately doesn't even have an article. The Iron Destroyer Armor is listed in this page, under "Iron Man Armor Model 37" since it's a subset of it. As for the Galactusbuster Armor, it does have a page so I'm adding it now. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 00:04, December 23, 2019 (UTC)